


A Summer in Iwatobi

by oceanatydes



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and a lot about Rei and Nagisa's dynamic, but it's a lot of Haru admiring Makoto, but not in first person, cute babs, it's a bit of a day in the life type thing, it's from Haru's perspective, it's not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy summer day, with the occasion shenanigans featuring everyone's favorite Free! boys. Haruka observing, and everyone else participating in the silly shenanigans. Haru doesn't mind, though. He's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer in Iwatobi

Haru hummed quietly to himself, glancing at the man to his right. 

 Makoto was lounging back in his lawn chair, hair falling into his face as he scanned the book in his hands. Every so often there was a ruffle of a page, Makoto laughing to himself softly.

Nagisa was off somewhere, probably teasing Rei, Rei being flustered as usual, but reluctantly giving into Nagisa’s whims. Rei and Nagisa were quite the pair. Loud, but affectionate. 

Nagisa was the loud, and the affectionate. Rei was the but. 

No, in actuality, Rei was the embarrassment mixed with admiration, the almost-but-not-quite arrogant brainiac with a knack for studying and overanalyzing just about anything.

Hard-working and insecure, determined and in love with anything and everything beautiful.

(That explained why he and Nagisa spent so much time together.) 

Nagisa was the noise, background and front-lined, excited and energetic, hopeful and ever expectant. 

Nagisa shared the insecurity, a desire to be with his friends, to swim, sometimes fearful, despite being so outwardly excitable. 

Hoping for the best, Nagisa, and working to reach it, Rei, the two were a surprisingly dynamic duo.

His own half, Makoto, was easily frightened by anything even remotely supernatural, gullible to all of Nagisa’s ridiculous pranks. 

Makoto was a living, breathing gentle giant, towering at 6’, but a smile that was sweeter than honey. 

The mother of the group, quite an appropriate term for him. 

He was considerate and concerned, gentle and sweet. 

Always looking out for the team, but especially Haru. 

Haru, Haru, Haru.

Can’t forget the -chan, now can we? 

“Haru-chan? Are you okay?” 

Right on cue, Makoto called his name, lowering his magazine, glancing at Haruka.

“I’m fine. Drop the -chan.” Haru replied quietly, gazing at Makoto.

Nagisa and Rei caught his eye, Nagisa running around, laughing, while Rei chased after him. 

It seems Nagisa had stolen Rei’s glasses, and had slid them onto his own face. 

Though the frames didn’t quite fit him.

They were slipping off the bridge of his nose, and Nagisa running wasn’t helping his case.

“Ah! Nagisa-kun! I need my glasses!” Rei yelped, a moment before he tripped over his own feet, falling face-first into the grass. 

“Rei-chan! Are you hurt?” Nagisa exclaimed, stopping mid-skip, turning around, a hand over his mouth to cover the laughter that echoed.

“Ah, Rei! Are you okay?” Makoto asked worriedly, standing up, his book falling into the grass, flattening against the ground.

“I’m fine! I just need my glasses back, if you would please return them, Nagisa-kun.” 

“See, Mako-chan! He’s just fine. Don’t be so fragile, Rei-chan! If you want these, you’ll have to catch me first.” Nagisa giggled again, reverting back to his troublemaker self.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei whined, rubbing his forehead, a bump forming now, squinting to see Nagisa amongst the various lawn chairs and pool toys scattered across the yard.

Makoto shook his head, smiling while huffing quietly through his nose, following the two as they disappeared again. 

“Nagisa! Give him back his glasses!” Makoto called from behind the two, jogging after them.

“Nope!” Nagisa grinned, disappearing behind the bushes.

“Please!” Makoto supplicated, but was still smiling. 

Nothing got him down. 

That’s why so many people liked him.

Rei was stumbling around, arms stuck out in front of him, feeling about, hoping to run into Nagisa, though he was walking toward Haru now.

“Haruka-senpai, is that you?” Rei asked, just before he bumped into the front of Haru’s chair.

Haru didn’t respond, only leaning forward to spin Rei around so he was facing the proper direction.

“Thank you, Haruka-senpai.” Rei replied gratefully, continuing to feel about, now relatively going in Nagisa’s general direction.

Nagisa rounded the house’s corner, grabbing Haruka’s hand, pulling him along for the ride.

“Come on, Haru-chan!” Nagisa smiled, reaching for Rei’s glasses now perched in the blond tangle he called hair.

“!” Haru made a quiet noise of surprise as Nagisa put the cherry glasses atop Haru’s hair.

They were all running now, chasing after one another, Rei off somewhere else, trying not to fall down again. 

Nagisa had slowed his pace a bit for Haru, but not by much.

Makoto caught Haru’s gaze, eyes apologetic but amused, flashing a smile. Makoto mouthed a ‘Sorry’, before Nagisa dragged Haru to the other side of the house, with Makoto vanishing from view. 

His team was, well, unique, to say the least.

Vivacious, animated, contrasting.

They were also a bit too loud.

The neighbors would surely call about the rest of them, and Nagisa would pout with Rei chastising him while Makoto apologized, and without realizing it, charming his way out of any trouble. 

They were a distinctive bunch, that was for sure.

But Haruka wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a 'A Summer in Ohio' (sung by Anna Kendrick.) The song is so cute and makes me really happy, and considering it's now summer, I thought it'd make a sweet fic. Correct me on any ooc things, and tell me how I can improve! Thank you all so much for reading, and have a lovely day. uvu 
> 
> (Written July 3rd, 2015/ 7/3/15)


End file.
